


behind these doors, it's a wilder ride

by helsinkibaby



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5563336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny waits up for Frank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	behind these doors, it's a wilder ride

**Author's Note:**

> For the flash fic prompt "the heat is on."
> 
> Ended up being tangential, at best. Title taken from the song "The Heat is On" by Glenn Frey.

Walking into his house at past one in the morning, the dead of night in the dead of winter, Frank wasn't expecting anyone to greet him. So when he heard a soft voice behind him, his first instinct was to grab for his gun as he wheeled around. Luckily, that split-second instinct was quickly over-ruled as his ears - or hell, maybe his heart - realised that not only was the voice familiar but it was also welcome so he didn't actually pull his gun. 

It was a close run thing though but when he saw a smile tug at Jenny's lips, he knew she hadn't been worried for a second. 

"I thought you'd be asleep," he told her, locking the gun in the drawer of the hall table, hanging his holster underneath his suit jacket on the coat rack. 

Only when he turned to her did she speak, padding barefoot over to him, laying her hand on his arm. "I heard it was a rough day," she told him and a thousand memories, all bad, danced across his memory. He shuddered, despite himself, because for all the weird, supernatural shit that had gone down in Sleepy Hollow, it was days like this one, days involving a dead kid, that gave him nightmares. 

"Yeah." The word was all he was capable of breathing and her eyes shone in sympathy. He looked down at her then, in a way he hadn't done since he first came home, took in the way her hair was long and loose down her back, the way she was wearing of his shirts, only a couple of buttons fastened. 

Which happened to be her second favourite way of distracting him. 

It worked too because against all odds, he was able to feel a smile forming. "You waited up for me?"

She shrugged. "I thought you might need to talk. Or vent." His arms slid around her waist, her hands found his shoulders. "Or something." 

Suddenly, he was no longer tired, no longer cold and distraction from the day was looking better and better. "Something," he said as he drew her close, pressing her lips to his. "Definitely something." 


End file.
